Second Thoughts
by Heartagram666
Summary: After finding out about Twister and Reggie, Otto finds love accidentaly.
1. Back At Home

Second Thoughts  
  
(A/N: You should read "Trouble in Paradise" before reading this story.)  
Ch.1- Back At Home  
Otto arrived at home. He was in a furious rage as he got off his bike and kicked it a few times. He threw his helmet against the side of the house and went inside. He pounded up the stairs and went into his room, slamming the door behind him loudly. Raymundo looked up to Otto's room from the living room.  
  
Ray- Everything ok up there, Otto?  
  
Otto ignored Raymundo's words as he jumped onto his bed; burring his head into his pillow. He never wanted to see Twister or Reggie again. He hated the both of them for what they did. Otto yelled loudly into his pillow in anger, seeing the picture of them both kissing. He never could believe that they liked each other. How could they? Otto was confused and mad at the same time. Otto sat up and started to punch his pillow as he pictured Twister's face on it. He hit it so hard that feathers flew from the pillow and scattered around his room. With every word he spoke, he punched harder and harder.  
  
Otto- I.HATE.YOU!  
  
The third punch was hard. Otto gritted his teeth and threw the pillow across the room. At that moment, Otto heard something outside. He looked out his window to see Twister and Reggie talking to each other in the middle of the street.  
  
Reggie- I'll talk to him.  
  
Twister- Ok. Please Reg, I still want him to be my best friend.  
  
Twister looked down to the ground as if he had lost everything.  
  
Reggie- It will be ok, Twist. I'll ask him about us.and see what he thinks.  
  
Twister looked up to her and nodded. He knew that his difficult choice might be coming up. Love or Friendship. Those words tumbled around in his head as he looked to Reggie. They both said good-bye and walked into their homes. As Reggie walked in, Raymundo was looking to her with a confused look upon his face.  
  
Ray- Hey Reggie. Do you know why Otto is so mad?  
  
Reggie- Umm.no. I'm going to go talk to him.  
  
Raymundo nodded as Reggie walked upstairs and knocked on Otto's door.  
  
Reggie- Otto? You in there?  
  
Otto sat on his bed as he looked up to his door.  
  
Otto- Leave me alone!  
  
Reggie- Come on Otto. Let me in. I want to talk to you.  
  
Otto shook his head, but he wanted some answers from her. He got up and unlocked the door. He walked back to his bed and sat down. Reggie turned the knob and walked in, finding Otto's room covered in feathers. She sat next to him on the bed.  
  
Reggie- You ok, Otto?  
  
Otto- No.  
  
Reggie- So um.what do you think of me and Twister being together?  
  
Otto gritted his teeth once again at the thought of them both together.  
  
Otto- Like I said before.It's not right.  
  
Reggie- Why?  
  
Otto- You guys are supposed to be friends! Not making out!  
  
Reggie sensed Otto's anger and she tried to calm him down.  
  
Reggie- Otto.we didn't want you to find out that way. We were going to tell you tomorrow. I'm sorry you had to see us like that.  
  
Otto- But you guys are friends! What are you going to start making out with Sammy next?  
  
Reggie sighed.  
  
Reggie- Otto. Twist and I love each other. I don't love Sammy.  
  
Otto- How could you love each other?!?!  
  
Reggie hesitated for a little bit.  
  
Reggie- Well, Twister and I have known each other for a long time. I guess that we just started to like each other since we were little.and now we love each other.  
  
Otto felt like throwing up after hearing her. He laid down on his bed, his back to Reggie.  
  
Otto- Leave me alone.  
  
Reggie- Will you at least think about this?  
  
Otto didn't say anything. Reggie sighed and left his room and went into hers. She dressed into her pajamas and got into her bed, falling asleep rather quickly. 


	2. Sammy Knows

Ch.2- Sammy Knows  
The next day, Otto was skateboarding outside, trying to get his mind off things for the moment. He tried a few tricks and messed them up. He got frustrated and sat on the curb. As Otto was resting, Twister walked out from his house and approached Otto.  
  
Twister-Umm.hey, Otto.  
  
Otto looked up and frowned. He gave Twister a mean look and skated down the street. Twister sighed sadly and sat where Otto was previously sitting. He looked down the street to see that Otto had disappeared. Reggie sat next to him.  
  
Reggie- What's wrong, Twist?  
  
Twister- Oh. I said hi to Otto and he skated off somewhere. He seemed pretty mad.  
  
Reggie- I talked to him. I told him to think about us.  
  
Twister- What did he say?  
  
Reggie- He didn't say anything.  
  
They both sighed. Twister held her hand and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
Twister- I hope it will be ok.  
  
Reggie- Me too.  
  
Sammy walked out of his house and approached the two. They both quickly let go of each others hands and scooted away from each other a little. They didn't want another friend to be mad at them.  
  
Sammy- Hey guys. How's it going?  
  
Sammy had already seen them holding hands. They both spoke in a nervous tone after almost being caught.  
  
Reggie- H-h-hey Squid.  
  
Twister- H-h-hi Squid.  
  
Sammy laughed.  
  
Sammy- Why so nervous guys?  
  
He grinned while they looked to each other.  
  
Reggie- Us? Nervous? No way.  
  
Twister- Why would we be nervous?  
  
Sammy smiled and looked to them both.  
  
Sammy- Oh come on guys.It's pretty obvious.  
  
At first, Reggie and Twister didn't know what he was talking about; but then they finally gave in.  
  
Reggie- So how did you find out, Sammy?  
  
Sammy- Well, for starters you guys always look goofy-like to each other, you seem to hang out with each other more than Otto and I, and plus you were holding hands earlier.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
Twister- Are you mad?  
  
Sammy- Why? Should I be?  
  
Reggie- I understand if your mad, Squ-  
  
Sammy cut her off.  
  
Sammy- I'm not mad. Why would I be?  
  
Reggie and Twister sighed in relief and told him about how Otto saw them kissing.  
  
Sammy- Wow. That sounds pretty harsh. What are you guys going to do?  
  
Reggie- Hopefully we can talk to him and hopefully he wont be mad anymore.  
  
Sammy- I can help you guys if you want.  
  
Twister- That would be awesome, Squid! Thanks.  
  
Sammy- So. Where is Otto?  
  
Twister- He went off somewhere with his skateboard.  
  
They all looked down the street, wondering where he might have gone. 


	3. Love At First Sight

Ch.3- Love At First Sight  
Otto speed down the California Incline, thinking about what to do. He had no one to be with, except Squid; but he was probably still sleeping. Otto had finally reached the pier and went towards Madtown. He hoped a skate session would ease his mind a little. As he looked to Madtown, he noticed only a few people where there. 'Weird,' he thought. For a Sunday morning it was pretty empty. Otto climbed the latter of the half pipe, his board in his arm. There was only one other person on the half pipe, a girl that looked to be around the same age as Otto. She flew through the air; grabbing her board and spinning. Otto watched the girl curiously.  
  
Otto- Wow.she's pretty good.  
  
She continued to watch her until she had finished. She stood next to Otto, she was even the same height as him. Otto didn't have a thought in his head as he looked at her. She took off her helmet and looked to him. She had middle length dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes that seemed to put Otto in a sort of trance. She wore a small, gray t-shirt which had the logo of Rocket Boards, Raymundo's company and Otto's board sponsor. She had on loose dirty denim jeans, and black skate shoes. She held a skateboard that seemed to have a picture of a rocket on the grip tape. Otto knew it was a Rocket board. He wondered why she had on that shirt and why she had the board also.  
  
Girl- Hey. It's your turn.  
  
Otto shook his head to get out of the trance like state.  
  
Otto- Huh? Oh.sorry.  
  
The girl giggled a bit.  
  
Otto- Hey, where did you get that shirt?  
  
The girl looked down to her shirt and back to Otto.  
  
Girl- The owner gave it to me because I bought a board from the shop over there.  
  
She pointed to Raymundo's shop that was under the pier.  
  
Girl- He was a really nice guy.  
  
Otto- My dad is the owner of that place, and the owner of The Shack also.  
  
Girl- Oh Cool! So you must be Otto Rocket!  
  
Otto looked to her and wondered how she knew his name.  
  
Otto- How did you know?  
  
Girl- Your dad told me about you and your sister. I wanted to meet you so he told me that you might be around here.  
  
Otto- Cool. What's your name?  
  
Girl- Katie. But you can call me Kat.  
  
Otto made a purring sound. Kat blushed and giggled.  
  
Kat- Your funny, Otto.  
  
Otto- Heh, thanks.  
  
Kat- Anyways, did you want to go?  
  
Otto- Oh yea!  
  
Otto set up his board and dropped in. Kat watched him. He started off with a few grabs and then progressed with more difficult tricks. He did a kickflip to Indy, then a 360 nose grab. Then he tried to do a 540 but ended up beefing it. He slid to the flat bottom and stopped.  
  
Otto- Ughhhh.  
  
Kat slid down the side of the half pipe to see if Otto was ok. She kneeled next to him.  
  
Kat- Otto? Otto? You ok?  
  
Otto looked up to her. Everything that happened yesterday had left his mind as he looked into her beautiful face. Otto had a weird feeling in his stomach as he looked into her eyes. He had never felt this way before. It was a weird feeling, but he liked it. He now knew what it felt like to be in love. Suddenly Twister and Reggie entered his mind. He realized that he had made a bad mistake.  
  
Kat- Otto? Hey Otto?  
  
Otto sat up and looked to her while rubbing his arm.  
  
Kat- Otto are you ok?  
  
Otto- Yea. I just beefed it. Nothing to serious.  
  
Kat- I'm glad your ok.  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes and blushed a bit. They then looked different directions, realizing that they had both been rudely staring.  
  
Otto- Hey Kat. Do you want to meet my sister and my other friends?  
  
Kat- Sure!  
  
Otto got up and started to skate towards home, Kat following right behind him.  
  
Reggie- Do you think he's at Madtown?  
  
Twister- Maybe.he's at the secret spot?  
  
They all shrugged. Thinking of the many places of where Otto could of gone. As they thought, two figures appeared from the entrance of the street and were moving towards them.  
  
Sammy- Who's that?  
  
Sammy adjusted his glasses to focus on the figures. Twister and Reggie stood to get a better view of them. The two figures turned out to be Otto and some girl that the others didn't know about.  
  
Reggie- Who's Otto with?  
  
Otto and Kat stopped in front of the three.  
  
Otto- Guys.this is Kat.  
  
Reggie- Hi Kat. I'm Reggie.  
  
Sammy- Pleased to meet you. I'm Sammy.or Squid.  
  
Twister- Why is your name Kat? Are you half human, half cat?  
  
Reggie nudged Twister with her elbow.  
  
Reggie- TWISTER!  
  
Twister- Whaaaat?  
  
Reggie- And that's Twister.  
  
Kat giggled at Twister.  
  
Otto- Reggie.Twist? Can I talk to you guys for a second?  
  
They both nodded and they all walked a few feet away to get some privacy while they talked.  
  
Otto- Twister.Reggie.  
  
They both looked to Otto.  
  
Otto- I'm.sorry.  
  
Twister and Reggie smiled as Otto continued on.  
  
Otto- I hadn't realized what love meant.but now I do.  
  
They looked at him curiously.  
  
Reggie- You do? How?  
  
Otto looked to Kat, who was talking with Sammy, and then looked back to them both.  
  
Twister + Reggie- OOOH.  
  
Otto blushed a bit.  
  
Otto- Twister, I'm really sorry for grabbing you like that yesterday.  
  
Twister- It's ok Otto-man.  
  
Otto- We still buds?  
  
Twister- Yea!  
  
They did their handshake. Reggie and Twister smiled.  
  
Otto- Reggie.I'm sorry for acting like a Lame-O to you.  
  
Reggie- Forget about it, Rocket boy.  
  
They did the handshake thing also.  
  
Otto- I guess you guys can date, but I'm watching you, Twist!  
  
They all laughed. Otto smiled. Twister was very happy that he had gotten to have both friendship and love. Looks like he didn't have to make that choice after all. They all went back to Sammy and Kat.  
  
Sammy- Hey, guys. Kat just moved here from Ocean Bluffs.  
  
Kat- Yea. I'm moving in that house over there.  
  
She pointed to a house that was close to Otto's home.  
  
Otto- Oh no way! Were neighbors now! Awsome!  
  
Kat giggled.  
  
Well it looks like it all turned out to be a happy ending. Twister had his best bud back and he got to keep his love. Otto wasn't mad anymore and found love himself. You want to find out if Otto and Kat will start to date? Well stay tuned for the next story in the series, "Love In Ocean Shores."  
(A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!) 


End file.
